Basic Revolution
by IncreasedHeartbeat
Summary: A girl, Lisa Memaha, get's zapped into the DNAngel... but not for just funs and games for a reason. While Lisa tries to live the life of a Theif, a sister to Takeshi, and a normal school girl she goes through tons of obsticles. Love, Fantasy, Jealousy, an


**_(Bio also.)  
Hello my name is Lisa Memaha (Making it up.)  
My age is 14.  
My hair color and length. The length is like Riku's just a little longer. The hair coloring is shaggy blonde.  
My eye coloring is Lavender.  
My height is just as tall as Daisuke. Which would be Dark's shoulder height and Krad's chest height. (If they are the same height then I am shoulder height to both.)  
My skin toning is a slight pale.  
My body type is a small hour glass.  
My personality is a normal DNAngel fan girl. NOT obsessed like.. Risa. Oh my gawd.. that's over kill. ; _**

Hope you like my story, later on I will get into the stuff like... erm... Competitions, Polls, and secret Questions within the story. So the best is yet to come.

Summary: A girl, Lisa Memaha, get's zapped into the DNAngel... but not for just funs and games for a reason. While Lisa tries to live the life of a Theif, a sister to Takeshi, and a normal school girl she goes through tons of obsticles. Love, Fantasy, Jealousy, and Violence. Rated T for Violence & Language. DarkxOc KradxOc DaixRiku SatoxRisa.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of it's characters. But if I did, why would I be writing fanfics hmm?

First Poll,  
If you were to do a prank on one of your teachers what teacher would you choose and what would you do? 

_A) The Math Teacher; Get her/him all confused on this equation she/he made you do long time ago, and keep correcting him/her until you come up with some weirdo answer. Key objective, "Stalling." _

B) The Civics Teacher; (For a New Male civics teacher.This prank will be funny if the Civics teacher is ugly.) Around Valentines day, buy him an anominous valentine and write the following,

Sweet as Candy,  
Hot as fire,  
Your the guy that I desire.

Sincerly, The Easter Bunny

Make sure he tells atleast one other teacher and talk to that teacher and tell him/her the truth. Key objective, "Emberrasement."

C) The Home Economics Teacher; (Make sure this Teacher has expirence to cooking.) While the teacher gives your class how to cook the right thing let's say, Mac N' Cheese. The ingredients to this prank,

1.Phone shaped noodles that are past expirence date.  
2.Cheese that comes out of the Mac N' Cheese microwaveables.  
3.Green food coloring.  
4.Marshmellows, (You'll see why.)  
5.1 TBSP of salt.

Ok now this is how you do it. Cook it as if you were cooking the microwaveable mac n' cheese. When finished add the food coloring to the watery noodles that should still be hard a bit. MAKE SURE NOT TO ADD A LOT OF FOOD COLORING! ONLY ENOUGH TO MAKE LITTLE SPOTS OF GREEN. Mix the Cheese and marshmellows in one bowl to make it thick and gooey, but still look like cheese. When finishing the cheese add it to the noodles and mix thoroughly. If needed to add a little drop of Green Food coloring and mix up. It should look like Mac N' Cheese with a little bit green in it. The Marshmellows will come in handy if they try it because the taste will get stuck on the root of their mouth. Now give it to the Home Ec teacher and tell him/her that you made it your self and it means alot to you. If the teacher is nice they will try it and then give you a lecture about Food Poisoning. Key objective, "Humor."

D) The Music Teacher; While in music class let's say... Flute. Well you get all your stuff and start to practice so it looks obviouse. (Make sure this on a Test day to see what you know.) Before any of this you should of taped the Canon in D for the flute on a mini tap recorder that can fit inside your shirt collar. Practice what you know without using the tape recorder than when the teacher asks you to play you nodded and scratch inside your shirt turning on the player. While playing make sure it doesn't look obviouse. When it finishes the teacher should give you an A. (Seriously.) And then ask to go to the bathroom and take off the recorder and throw it away. Key objective, "Passing Class."

Please post your answer in your review!  
----------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 12:00 p.m, noon, and I was twiddling the key to my room in my fingers. I was relaxed on the bed my computer begging me to type on it. I kept fiddling with the key until the door to my room slammed open. To the shock and I rolled off the bed and slammed onto the ground, hitting my head on my night stand also.

"Owch!"

I said and lifted my head to see my mom, she was laughing.

"Ha! You kluts... anyways. Your father and I are going to the DMV for Propane so we'll be back later ok?"

I was standing on my feet and looked down at my key on the ground.

"Ok?"

I looked to my mother, "Yea yea, I got the house."

"Ok then, make sure Tipsy get's fed."

Tipsy was a bunny, tri-colored. Brown, white and black. But mostly black. The base of Tipsy was black. With a strip of white from the white covered tail to the one white covered eye. Then the white was outlined with a brown strip.

"Yea ok. Now please leave my house!"

I said and pointed out of my bedroom door. My mother laughed once more and turned around and walked. "Ok your majesty."

"Damn straight youngn'."

I said crossing my arms, Pimp, like.

"Ah! Watch your language, youngn'."

I whined, "Mom." I heard her laugh all the way out of the house.

I sighed an felt a urge to look down. I stared at the yellowish glowing key. It was the key I was fiddling before, but it had an aura.

"Strange."

I said and looked around my bed room. I quickly grabbed the key, it turning back to it's normal grey and placed it in my butt pocket. I walked down stairs and grabbed the Rabbit food. I walked to the basement and heard a thumping sound. I looked into Tipsy's cage and smiled. The bunny was smiling back even though it couldn't.

"Hey Tipmister, how ya doin' today?"

I opened the cage and patted the little furry animal on it's head. "Your so cute, and fat."

"Just the way I like them." I said and poured some rabbit food and placed carrots in another bowl at the edge of the cage. I took the water holder. I shook it.

"Dang, Tipsy, thirsty much?"

Tipsy was all ready violently shoving her head into the bowl of rabbit food. I sighed and went to the sink and poured some water into it and hooked it back up.

"Now please, drink when needed to."

Just as I said that the darn rabbit went to the water holder and sucked like crazy. I heard slurps and I shook my head.

"Well... if we run out of running water and the earth explodes along with you and me... it's not my fault."

The bunny just looked back at me and consumed the water up. I walked upstairs and into my mother's library. It was a small library just holding all of her computer books and the Computers for Dummies, book. I had my mini section of random Anime Manga's. I slid my finger across each of them.

"Fruits Basket, Inuyasha... Full metal Alchemast... erm.. A.I. Love you."

I pulled back and straightend myself out. "Damnit I read all of these."

Right out of the corner of my eye was DNAngel volume 9. I blinked, "When did I get this one?"

I picked that never been opened book up and flipped the covers, "Bran spankin' new... I wonder."

Inside was a note, I pulled it out and walked to the couch. I sat there sitting the so called, "Criss cross, Apple Sauce." way. I ripped open the note and read aloud.

_"Dear, Lisa Memaha. _

It's been 4 years since we seen each other. I knew you liked DNAngel two years ago when you were twelve, but I don't know if you do now. If you do not like it anymore, just keep it with you for a memory of me. I wont be coming this spring, and I don't know if Mom has told you yet. If she didn't don't take your anger out on her. I am now 18 years old and heading off to college so I wont be able to contact you for a while. Jessica says Hi and to wish you a happy 14th birthday.

Please except this gift from your caring brother and only brother.  
_  
Sincerely, Kevin Dean." _

(Our last names are different, THAT IS NOT HIS REAL LAST NAME. Only because of Divorce.)

I sighed. "Not coming? I waited.. for so long. This sucks."

I placed the note in my shirt and opened the DNAngel book, I was half way through and all ready thinking of random fanfics.

"Well good thing he remembered I like DNAngel! Cha' that's right kick his preppy butt, Krad."

I laughed at Dark Mousy in the book. Once I was finished I closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. (A/N: I like Dark, don't worry, and please don't kill me. I like Krad too, so I like everyone... ; Except Risa... no I don't like her.) (Risa: -Cry.- No one likes me.) (Random boy: I do.) (Risa: Dark? Is that you?) (Me: No fool, now go away! sho shoo!) I walked up to my room and was looking at my watch till I banged into something.

"Ow!"

I said and stepped back tripping over something on the floor. I was lieing there, my head sore (A/N: Sore? Sour? Soar? Ack.)and my eyes forming little X's.

"Double Owch."

I heard a thumping noise and blinked. I sat up and looked at my feet. I gasped out of complete shock.

"Tipsy! How did you get out of your cage?"

I smiled and picked the bunny up. I placed her on my head and smiled while she thumped her foot. Then that gave me a headache.

"Ack ok ok. Please stop the thumping."

It was like she heard me and she stopped. I just remembered how I hurt my self in the first place. I looked infront of me and my door was closed. I blinked strangly at the door.

"I didn't close it."

I thought, "Mother didn't close it."

I laughed, "Surely Tipsy didn't close it."

I sighed and went to open it. I gasped, "Ok now it's locked! How the hell?"

I gripped the door knob greatly and twisted and turned and pulled. I even placed my foot on the wall and tugged.

"Ergh! Gah!"

I fell back still taking balance. Then I was about to kick it, my foot was in the air when I stopped. And it hit me.

"The key!"

(A/N: Yea I am slow like that.) I mentally slapped my self before getting the key out of the butt pocket from my jeans. I was just about to place the key into the keyhole when I remembered that it was a yellow glowing aura before.

"Hmm... I wonder."

I said and then jammed the key into the keyhole and turned it to the right. Nothing happend. I sighed closing my eyes and took the key and putting it back into the butt pocket. I opened the door and walked into my room. Since I couldn't see it... the key was glowing a yellow aura. I was just about to plop onto my bed when I fell and hit my butt hard, Tipsy jumping off my head.

"Ow!"

My door slammed shut. I looked up and saw that it was fading.

"What!"

I said and quickly got to my feet and tried to reach for the door knob. My hands were going through it. I was panicing, until I heard a voice behind me,

"Glad to see your awake, Lisa!"

---Dun dun,---  
_Well I am not quessing who you think it is hmm? Well please answer the poll and i'll tally it up. The most reviews I get for the same answer as I chose and who reviews the mostwill get a chance to be welcomed into my story or not > ; I'll try to get you on the sequel. So I'll write your names down, and see what I can do._

REMEMBER THIS IS ONLY FOR THE ONE WHO GET'S CHOSEN. CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST REMEMBER!  
1. State the name you would like to use like, Marie Sue Loin, or Kyle Deen Brooks. And the age... the basic bio.  
2. State how you want your character to look.  
3. State which character in the DNAngel series you want your character to like, IF NO CHARACTER STATE NO CHARACTER.  
4. State if you want to have a tamer and an angel, or something like that. ALSO state what's the reason you transform like love, complete sadness, or like anger doesn't matter. Also state what is your wings. OR be like Krad and all ready has wings.  
4a. This is also 4. State your Angels (Or something.) Name.  
4b. State how she/he is passed down to you. Like the Niwas and Hikaris... The family line. Or it's just a curse, yada yada.  
5. Please state how your characters act! That would help alot > ;  
6. Tell me if you are to kill or to theif, or whatever.  
7. THIS is very important. TELL me if you have a Twin or Sibling in the story, like mine right now is Takeshi. You could be related to Daisuke or Satoshi or Risa or Riku or so and so and so and so...  
7a. Then basically repeat the same process for the twin or sibling. If it's Daisuke or Satoshi or Risa or Riku or Krad or Dark or so and so and so. Then just tell me and I'll know.  
7b. IF your character's sibling is mean , like krad. Then tell me if he should act nice around you or not. If it's perverted like Dark, tell me if he likes you even though your his sibling.  
8. VERY IMPORTANT, I DO NOT SUPPORT BOY LOVE, SORRY. I WILL NOT EXCEPT A BOY RELATED TO DARK AND KISS LIKE ALL THE TIME OR EVEN SOME OF THE TIME... OR EVEN AT ALL! No way. > ; SORRY JUST KEEP IT CLEAN... thank you.  
_IF I LIKED WHAT YOU GIVE ME I'LL POST YOU IN MY SEQUEL STORY, IF I HAVE SUGGESTIONS... DO NOT CALL IT A FLAME, I JUST WANT THIS TO BE REALILISTIC (A/N: how every you spell it > ;)_

May the force be wit' juu people! ;

Sincerly, The Easter Bunny.


End file.
